It's Not What's Believed
by Saphire-Moon
Summary: When Momo gives Ryoma an Ultimatum, will he act? Sakuna and Ryoma, yeah in the beginning it does sound a bit MomoxSakunoish but give it sometime and then you'll be happy! R&R me first Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 When Somethings Missing

**A/N: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not own the prince of tennis.**

**Now that that's done hope you guys enjoy, my very first Fan fiction….EVER**

* * *

**It's not what's believed**

**Chapter 1: When something's missing…**

There are certain things you just get used to having around. Like the subtle teasing of the fellow regulars, as they cheered you on, the yammering of Horio, claiming to be a Tennis stud, the continually shocked face of an opponent as he pulls off a move no one ever thought a 'freshmen' could pull off, or the gentle cheering of a certain Sakuno Ryuzaki. None of those things seemed to matter much, and he was certain that he wouldn't mind much if they were missing.

Yet, the tender cheering of a ginger haired beauty did not reach Ryoma Echizen's ears this day. His feline golden eyes darted over to the side of the court where he heard Horio's constant boasting, but his eyes did not find the girl he was looking for, instead just a lonely Tomoka Osakada. His eyes widened for a moment, unsure of why the girl was missing, but was quickly distracted by the referee, who scolded him for taking too much time.

Echizen glared up at the referee who sat at his stand and then got ready to serve "FOURTY-LOVE, MATCH POINT ECHIZEN." The referee called again, hoping this time Echizen would serve the ball. Echizen smirked at his disappointment for an opponent and then threw the ball high in the air, giving him time to switch from his right to his left, before wacking the ball with his racquet.

The ball seemed to disappear for a moment as it traveled to fast for any normal eye to see, and only reappeared again as it curved around his opponent landing directly behind him, and then bouncing outside the court. Cheering erupted from outside the fence from the normal crowd at a Seigaku match, but Echizen simply walked to the net and shook the opponents hand while muttering his famous catch phrase, "Mada mada dane"

Echizen heard cheers from the Seigaku regulars, though him walked past them ignoring their normal taunting, until a heavy arm rested on his head. Ryoma sighed already predicting who it was, and his prediction was confirmed by the voice of Takeshi Momoshiro, "Missed her that much that you almost forgot to end the match?" Echizen blinked, his facial expression blocked by his hat. Momoshiro's hand gripped teh top of Rymoa's head nad moved his head so his eyes landed on a panting ginger pigtail braided her girl next to Tomoka, who seemed frantically trying to catch up on the events of the match.

* * *

"But the water tap wouldn't work.." Sakuno muttered between heavy breaths, "A Senpai told me to inform the registration booth about the problem, so they could fix it for the players. And the booth was so far away and I…" Tomoka raised her hand and smiled to her best friend.

"It was amazing, Ryoma-sama had six unanswered games, and not a single point against him. I know this is just a practice tournament Tezuka entered them in to keep them on their toes, but still that guy was huge and in the earlier matches, he was considered a strong opponent for the Seigaku Regulars" Tomoka's voice was filled with excitement and she practically bounced with excitement.

"Tomo-chan, the match" Sakuno muttered quietly, not to sure if she should break the constant rambling of her friend.

"Oh, Oh yeah, well Ryoma-Sama used his right hand the entire match, he didn't even reach into his bag of tricks, his strength and power was enough the confuse the poor boy silly. He didn't do anything flashy until the last serve! Everyone thought he had gone mental for a moment, because he just like zooned out in the middle of the match, but then out of nowhere he switched to his left hand and the ball literally disappeared and only reappeared until it was behind the Senpai…" Tomoka continued with her recap of the day's event, swishing and bouncing her pom-poms around.

Tomoka who was so swept up in her story, that she did not see Sakuna turn away from the girl and face the court. Her eyes scanned over the Regulars, hoping everyone was okay. Finally her eyes rested upon Ryoma and Momoshiro, who just happened to be looking her way. Her pale cheeks flooded with blood in embarrassment, she unhooked her fingers from the loops in the fence and took a step back, her head bowed and her brown eyes scanning the ground.

* * *

"Echizen…" Momoshiro started as he looked at the girl who just embarrassingly sulked away from the fence, "If you don't hurry up and make a move on her… I will" and with that Momoshiro sauntered back to the group of Regulars.

"Mada mada dane"

* * *

**A/n: Hm well this is the first chapter rather short but I like where I ended it, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so criticism and comments are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2 You snooze, You loose

**Disclaimer: I do not, never did, and never shall, own Prince of Tennis, or any of it's Characters**

**A/n: Chapter 2, I'm in a writing kinda mood, though I do hope the link issue's been worked out o.O The link to my story wasn't working earlier. **

**I would thank people for their reviews, but in the all of 15 minutes that I wasted before I started typing there weren't any, to thank. :-P**

* * *

Chapter 2) You Snooze You loose 

"Hm?" Sakuno muttered as she swung her racquet around clumsily, only just barely hitting the yellow ball as it came back at her on the elastic string. The ball shot forwards and came back; Sakuno caught it in her hand and then turned to her best friend, who had caused the distraction to her practice. "Yes, Tomo-chan?"

"We are gonna be late for morning practice" Tomoka insisted and grabbed her friends wrist dragging her away from the Girl's Tennis Club. "I wanna see what Tezuka is gonna say about yesterday!" Her high pitched girly tone made Sakuno giggle as she wrenched her wrist free to put her racquet and practice ball in her pink bag. Sakuno giggled at her friends peppy morning attitude and followed after her to the courts to where the regulars where practicing.

"Tomo-chan wait up" Sakuno called to the pig-tailed girl who had gotten head start. Her head whipped around to see her best friend lagging behind. Tomoka jogged in place for a moment until the ginger haired girl caught up to her and then they both ran to the courts.

Sakuno who was out of breath, slumped over on to her hands which rested on her knees for a moment and then slowly stood up as she heard Tomoka say, "Everyone's hear this morning!" Sakuno scanned the players and then blushed again as she noticed Momo and Ryoma staring at them again. Tomoka let out a little screech and waved vigorously at the two of them, "HEY GUYS!"

* * *

"Now or I will" Momo breathed under his breath at the young boy. But all the boy did was stand there gazing at the two friends outside the court. Momo's large hand reached up and waved back to the screeching girl. His violet eyes darted to the top of the white hat and rolled his eyes as he made no effort to say anything. "Echizen your times up…" Echizen's eyes glanced to Momoshiro moved from his and jogged over to the two girls. Echizen let out something like a sigh and turned around to Kikumaru, who Tezuka told him to practice against this morning.

"Oi Occhibi, Stop flirting with Momoshiro and serve already!" Ryoma glared at the upper classmate and threw the ball into the air, smashing down on the ball in a knuckle serve that obviously terrified his teammate. He quickly jumped out of the way and stared at the dark spot where the ball had made contact.

"Occhibi, No need to try and murder me!" Eiji complained clenching his racquet tightly. Ryoma looked at him for a moment, just staring at him with his catlike golden eyes not an emotion in his face. "Oi Ryuzaki-sensei, Can I forfeit? Occhibi, might kill me before classes have even started!" Sumire rolled her eyes and waved her hand at him, ignoring the shaking head of Tezuka who obviously wanted them to finish the match before first bell. Kikumaru smiled at his Coach and happily left the court.

* * *

"Momo-chan-senpai" Tomoka said cheerfully as the Regular walked over to the fence. She smiled warmly at him at him while nudging Sakuno in the side who was watching a certain freshmen practice.

"How are you lovely ladies doing this morning?" Momoshiro asked smiling at the two girls. His fingers lacing through the loops in the green fence that enclosed the court, his massive figure towered over the two girls causing them to almost lean backwards to look at him.

"I'm doing great! You guys look really good out there, and Ryoma-sama is looking better then ever" Tomoka's was bright and full of excitement as she referred to the forfeiting Eiji. Momo laughed at the girl's comment and turned his head to the ginger haired beauty that was blushing at the lovely comment. He smiled warmly and welcomingly down at her.

"Sakuno-chan, Mind coming on a walk with me?" The question made both Tomoka and Sakuno stop for a moment.

Tomoka was the first to butt in with her protective nature over her best friend, "A walk with Sakuno? What for?" Both Sakuno and Momoshiro flushed pink over to completely different reasons.

"Tomo-chan…"Sakuno muttered softly as Tomoka placed her hands on her hips defensively as if she were Sakuno's mother protecting her from a terrible bully.

Momo laughed off Tomoka's charade, and once again turned to the young girl with pigtail braids, "Well?" He asked through the fence, which separated to two girls and him. Sakuno's face turned a bright red but found her-self nodding and complying with his wishes. Momo's face lit up at the girls answer and quickly ran around to the gate and let himself outside, where he waited for the young girl.

Sakuno smiled to Tomoka, "See you in class!" Sakuno said and walked off towards the regular who waited outside the fence. All Tomoka could do was shake her head and think, _I never thought her that naïve, _before she turned back to the practice to watch the other members of the Seigaku Regulars.

* * *

A/n: Cough Did I say this was going to be longer giggles innocently I think this one maybe the shorter then chapter one! Goes to word count Nope its like 30 words longer! Well I promise, promise, PROMISE! the next one will be longer…. But please PWEASE read and review, and type of comment is greatly appreciated. I'm still learning the art of fanfiction 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope the Prince of Tennis is not mine! And if it was… people will run in fear **

**A/N: Claps excitedly Aw thank you guys for your lovely reviews! And I do plan to update frequently, though not as quick as the first two… seeing as I wrote them at the same time and just posted them a little bit apart (Mostly due to the fact that was getting mad at me o.O) Anyways I might get chapters up once everyday, maybe every other day depending my school work. But I promise not to take months between each update! I personally don't want people coming to my door with torches and pitchforks because I took to long (I have witnessed many angry reviews for my sister who take for ever and a week to update :P)**

* * *

**Chapter 3)**

"I'm Sorry Sensei…" The ginger haired girl said as she bowed her head to the teacher before taking her seat in front Tomoka, slightly out of breath from almost being late to class. She quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen, which she placed on her desk before she got a stab in the back from her best friends pointy nail.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka's voice was harsh whisper and a few people turned to look at the pair as the teacher continued the role call. Sakuno's face turned a slight pink and only slightly turned her head towards her best friend, so it would still appear she was facing the front. "What did Momo-chan-senpai want?" Sakuno's best friend obviously did not care that her whisper was just as loud as Sakuno's regular voice.

"He just um…" Sakuno's face turned a bright red and then answered, "to talk, so um we are meeting at the park tonight…". The girls's voice was quiet and she nervously played with one of her braids as she felt a gawking stare from the girl behind her, and from someone else in the classroom.

"LIKE A DATE!" Tomoka could not hold back any longer her voice echoed through out the classroom, causing everyone to look their way, including the teacher who irritably put his finger to his mouth shushing them.

Sakuno's face has entirely red from the girl's outburst and she slowly was sinking down into her chair, hoping and praying that she could just disappear from the gawking eyes, that were yet to leave her. Yet, Tomoka would not let her have her wish, and jabbed her in the back again with her pen. "Well?" She asked annoyance in her voice from having to wait so long. Though the annoyance didn't wait long because her answer came from a tiny nod from Sakuno.

Tomoka's voice lit up and was about to screech and hug her friend, but was quickly disturbed by a foot slamming to the ground. Both Tomoka and Sakuno looked in the direction of the boy causing the ruckus. "Sensei I'm getting a drink of water." The words were sharp and harsh, as the young man did not wait for an answer from their teacher and simply walked out of the classroom.

Sakuno's brown eyes followed the boy out of the classroom, "Ryoma-kun…." Her plea was soft and quiet but showing obvious concern for the boy who just stormed out of the classroom.

* * *

"Okay, Okay, TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Tomoka's voice was loud and once again drawing attention as they walked down the hall towards the lunch area outside. Sakuno however was somewhere else as her best friend talked. 

"He didn't come back…." Sakuno muttered as her brown eyes darted around hoping, but was quickly awakened from her search as a hand grabbed one of her pigtails. "Yeouch!" Her hand quickly flew up and rubbed the sore spot on her head and turned to face Tomoka.

"Sakuno tell me EVERYTHING!" Tomoka yelled again her voice aggravated by being ignored once again.

"Well…."

**- - - - -Start Flashback- - - - -**(A/n: Swishy music and the world turns gray.. o.O)

Momoshiro's voice cracked as he started to talk, and his cheeks were a constant shade of pink, though it was no comparison to the girl sitting next to him. "Well… I…" Momo began as he stretched out both his legs out on to the grass before him and he shifted his wieght back onto his elbows. "I was wondering if I could maybe hang out with you" Momo paused, "Like tonight at the park?" His last words were filled with hope.

Sakuno's face turned a brighter red at his question. She sat Indian style on the grass next to the second-year, with her arms in her lap and her back rigid. Her thin, frail fingers played with the hem of her school uniform, her brown eyes darted from her fingers to the side of Momoshiro who anxiously stared at her waiting for an answer.

Sakuno's brown eyes traveled to the Tennis courts were the other regulars were now packing up and getting ready for class. Her eyes landed upon a black haired freshman and she let out a sigh, _Maybe I should… just move on,_ the thought came to her and she slowly turned to Momoshiro, "Momo-chan-senpai.."

"Momo-chan" Momoshiro corrected her causing the young girl to blush again.

"Momo-chan, I would like to hang out with you at the park today."

**- - - - -End Flashabck- - - - -(**A/n: Swishy music and the world turns back to color)

Sakuno finished her story and sat down under a Sakura tree, with Tomoka beside her. Tomoka scratched her head and looked out towards the other kids eating lunch, "But what about Ryoma-sama?"

Tomoka's question caught Sakuno off guard and she dropped her lunch and blushed. "Well um…" Sakuno said, "I-I just want to move on..." Sakuno said blushing slightly at the fact her friend knew her so well.

"Oh well, if you're sure." Tomoka stated and stood up waving to the trio to come over to where they were sitting. The boys nodded and rushed over. They sat down near the two girls and created somewhat of a circle.

"Have you two seen Echizen?" Horio asked as he pulled out his lunch. "He left in hurry in class, and we couldn't find him just now"

Tomoka shrugged, at his question but then Sakuno jumped up pointing around the corner of the school to a practicing Ryoma. She stared for a moment watching him hit the ball with his racquet.

"Oh! He's so dedicated! That's My Ryoma-sama!" Tomoka shrieked as she too watched the practicing boy, "Sakuno go get him, he's got to eat sometime!" Tomoka then shoved her arms at, the already standing, Sakuno's back and pushed her towards the boy.

Sakuno's face turned a bright red as she walked over to the freshman regular. Her head was bowed as she stood in front of him and heard the hard smacking noise of a racquet hitting the small ball. "Ryoma-kun…" She muttered softly but was cut of as she let out a yelp when Ryoma smacked the ball with a loud grunt. The ball zoomed through the air but didn't bounce of the wall but instead cause a small crater, which it stayed in.

Ryoma walked over to the ball took it of the wall, placed the ball and his racquet into his bag, then without saying a word to the pigtail braided girl walked over to the group of friends sitting under the Sakura trees.

Sakuno stood still for a moment unsure of what had just happened, but then quickly followed after the Prince towards the group of friends.

* * *

**A/N: Woot, new chapter done… and like I promised it is longer then the first two… but still on the short side when it comes to my normal writing, (Yet you guys wouldn't know that considering this is my first time writing a fanfiction)**

**Comments, criticism, questions, complaints, opinions… I don't care just as long as hear from my readers **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello sorry for taking a couple days to get this chapter up here, I was sick and when typing I kept loosing my train of thought everyonce anywhile making concentration a little hard. So I posted the first two chapters to another story that I had typed up awhile ago. Though just because I have another story going doesn't mean, I'll abandon this one or get slow on updates, being sick is the only factor that will keep me from letting you guys down and taking a bit to update **

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

"Hey…. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GIVE ME THAT!" Tomoka's voice was loud as she dived over a colorful block castle and on to a squirming little kid who was trying to eat a phones antenna. Tomoka's hand gripped around the gray plastic and ripped it out of the boy's tiny fingers. "Sakuno… I'll be there in a few minutes"

* * *

"Tomo-chan, are you sure?" Sakuno questioned as she played with the hemline of a pale blue dress. The light cotton draped over the ginger haired girl's petite body. Her brown eyes examined her reflection in the mirror, "When I called I just wanted to know what you think we might be doing in the park, I didn't expect that you … OW" Sakuno was cut off as her best friend tugged at one of her pig tail braids and started to un braid them. 

"Sakuno, Trust me…" Was all Tomoka muttered as she swatted away her friend's hand, which was desperately trying to stop the girl from undoing her braids. Tomoka undid each braid, to unleash curly hair caused by the braids. Tomoka paused for a moment studying her friend and then quickly reached into a drawer in Sakuno's vanity. She pulled out a silver clip which she used to pull back half of the girl's ginger hair, and let the rest of the curly hair frame her shoulders and running down her back.

Sakuno took a breath in as she looked at the girl in the mirror… it couldn't possibly be her.

* * *

"Momo-Chan-Sen… I mean Momo-chan" The words reached the regular ears; he recognized the voice and his violet eyes searched the sidewalk for the girl he was waiting for. He let out a sigh when he didn't see her, though he was sure he had heard her voice. "Momo-chan?" A slight tugging came to at his white T-shirt sleeve and he looked next to him, and was positive that his eyes popped out. The girl that stood beside him looked nothing like the girl that stood outside the tennis courts. She looked so much older, so much more mature, and so much more…. Well gorgeous. _Echizen sure shouldn't have let her walk away._

Sakuno blinked up at the tall figure whose violet eyes stared wide-eyed down upon her, "Momo-chan?" She asked again blushing slightly as he openly gawked at her.

"Sakuno…" Momoshiro muttered and then shook his head. Trying to rid himself of the thoughts that started creeping into the back of his mind. He bowed his head to her and then smiled up at the ginger haired girl. "You're late…" He said teasingly.

"Oh Gomen, Tomo-chan she wouldn't let me leave in time to get here in time" Sakuno said and a deep blush covered her pale cheeks.

"No need to apologize, It's understandable, now for our walk in the park" Momo said with small smile and offered her his arm. Sakuno blushed slightly and assiduously looped her arm through his arm and placed her fingers on his elbow softly.

Momo let out a laugh at her shy nature, which he had grown accustom to around the tennis courts, and then led her through the gates and into the park.

* * *

The walk through the park was peaceful and nice, after a while Sakuno loosened up, though not much, and began to laugh at some of Momoshiro's jokes. Every once in awhile blushing as she caught him staring at her as she nervously tried to retell a story about her Grandmother, or Tomoka, or when he caught her staring at him for a few seconds longer then she should have. 

Momoshiro led her out of the park and offered to walk her home since it was getting late and he didn't want to get her in trouble for staying out so late. Sakuno agreed to his offer and was led to her home by the hand. Her brown eyes landed upon the connected hands and blushed not remembering when there hands had connected in that intimate manner on their walk around the park.

As they reached the pathway that led Sakuno's house they said they're good byes and Sakuno was shocked by the fact that Momo leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly before heading off into the night. She was even more shocked by the fact that she had liked it and the color of crimson that spread across his face as he walked away.

* * *

"Kikumaru you seen Sakuno around?" Momoshiro asked as he hit the tennis ball back to his teammate, warming up for their morning practice. Eiji shrugged as he easily whacked it back to his fellow regular. 

"No, What's it to you though? I bet she's just running a little behind." Eiji added to his shrug as he shifted to his left with ease to hit the ball that Momo just sent his way. "You worried about our little Occhibi? Are ya?" Eiji asked but stopped and caught the tennis ball in his hand as he watched Momo's face flare a deep red. "Momo?"

"Uh well no, I sort of hung out with her in the park last night. And I just wanted to talk to her about it." Eiji laughed at Momoshiro swearing he had never seen him so uncomfortable in his life.

"Well she's over there," Eiji said as he stuck his finger in the direction of the ginger haired girl who was chattering away with her friend Tomoka.

"Hey wait a minute you said she wasn't he-" Momo began but was cut off by a gentle whack in the back of the head with a racquet by a smiling brunette.

"Well Eiji and I saw you last night at the park and we wanted an answer, " Kikumaru laughed and came up behind Momo and smacked in the back of the head with a racquet too.

"Hey! Stop that!" Momoshiro yelled at Eiji and Fuji as he started to jog away from them towards the chattering pigtail braided girl.

* * *

"Sakuno look!" Tomoka said and turned to point at Momoshiro who was exiting the courts and heading their way. "You can tell me the rest later in class!" And with that Tomoka went running off towards the other side of the courts to watch the regulars in action. 

"Um okay Tomo-chan" Sakuno muttered as her brown orbs fell upon Momoshiro who was now standing behind her. "Um Hello M-Momo-chan" Sakuno muttered nervously, the nights events replayed in her mind. And an odd sensation poured over her as she looked up at him, something that she hadn't felt before towards this tennis player.

"Hey Sakuno-chan mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Momoshiro asked and looked down at the girl who nodded shyly and blushed a small shade of pink. "Alright," He said and placed a large hand on her back and led her between two bushes growing against the wall of the school, a place to hide from the eyes he could feel staring at the pair.

"Momo-chan?" Sakuno asked after a moment of standing in between the bushes in silence. Momoshiro's hand slid down her arm and landed on her small hand for a moment playing with her fingers before blushing and pulling his hand away after realizing he hadn't spoken a word yet.

"Well Sakuno I was wondering if you wouldn't mind…" His voice trailed off for a moment as he realized how close he was to the girl, her back was almost against the school and his hands barely brushed against her and their bodies were inches apart. _This wasn't part of my plan… I wasn't supposed to start falling for her._ Momo's violet eyes dropped to her lips as she mouthed word yes, as if wanting him to continue. "If we could um do that again"

Sakuno's face flared pink at the question but found herself nodding and wanting to have another night like the one last night. Normally her eyes would dart to the ground embarrassed but somehow her eyes would not leave his enchanting violet eyes. Her blush deepened as she realized that their heads were getting closer and before she it, there lips touched.

Momoshiro wasn't sure what was happening to him, but as she nodded her head something inside of him took over as he looked into her eyes and before he knew it he had leaned down and kissed her. Reality hit the moment their lips touch and he was about to pull way when something odd happened, he felt her gently kissing him back. He paused for a moment pulling back away from the kiss tilting his head and found her face a deep red as she boldly placed a tender hand around his neck and kissed him.

For a moment the world disappeared but reality came crashing in on them when there was a loud thud. Momoshiro quickly pulled away from the girl to see the dent in the wall and a Tennis ball bouncing away, from where it came centimeters to hitting him in the head. Momoshiro whirled around to have his eyes meet narrowed golden feline eyes.

**A/N: Alright critisims, thoughts, opinions anything welcome just like hearing from you guys!**


End file.
